coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2017
2017 was Coronation Street's fifty-eighth year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Kate Oates. Viewing figures To be added Episodes Storylines - Michelle Connor's stillbirth - Bethany Platt's grooming by Nathan Curtis - Pat Phelan marries Eileen Grimshaw - Andy Carver's disappearance, imprisonment in a cellar and eventual murder by Pat Phelan; aftr being forced to shoot Vinny Ashford. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Michelle Connor (until February). Steve and Liz McDonald (until July). Peter Barlow and Toyah Battersby (from July). Simon Barlow (from July). Leanne and Oliver Battersby (July only and from December). Eva Price (from December). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Kirk Sutherland and Liam Connor Jr. (until February). Michelle Connor (from February to May). Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr. (from March). Kirk Sutherland, Beth Sutherland and Craig Tinker. (from November) *3 Coronation Street - Norris Cole. Sean Tully. Brian Packham (until January). Mary Taylor/Cole (from August until October). Jude, Angie and George Appleton (all from October). *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Tim Metcalfe. Rosie and Sophie Webster (from February). Gina Seddon (from May until November). Leah Buckley (May only). Seb Franklin (November only). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown. Sinead Tinker (until February and from June). Kirk Sutherland (from February until November), Beth Sutherland and Craig Tinker (both until November). Liam Connor Jr. (February only). Joseph Brown (from October). *6 Coronation Street - Yasmeen, Zeedan and Rana Nazir. Cathy Matthews. Aidan Connor (from November) *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Taylor/Cole (until August and from October). Erica Holroyd (until August). Gina Seddon (from November). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David and Lily Platt. Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt. Max Turner. *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape. Freddie Smith (until April). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Jenny Bradley (until January). Gemma Winter. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen and Pat Phelan. Todd Grimshaw and Billy Mayhew (until July). Shona Ramsey (from January). Seb Franklin (from November). *12 Coronation Street - Empty. *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Anna and Faye Windass. *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Adam Barlow (except June). Daniel Osbourne. Sinead Tinker (from February to June). Denise Osbourne (June only). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Peter Barlow. Toyah Battersby (from February to July). Adam Barlow (June only). Todd Grimshaw, Billy Mayhew and Summer Spellman (from July). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty. *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Kate Connor and Alya Nazir (both until June). Steve and Liz McDonald (both from July). Leanne and Oliver Battersby (from July to December). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Brian Packham (from January). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Eva Price (until December). Aidan Connor (until September). Liam Connor Jr. (from February to March). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton and Andy Carver (until January). Luke Britton. Kate Connor and Alya Nazir (both from June). Aidan Connor (from September to October) Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley (until June). Leanne Battersby and Simon Barlow (both until July). Toyah Battersby (until February). Oliver Battersby (from February to July). *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston. Michelle Connor (from May). *12 Victoria Court - Johnny Connor. Jenny Bradley/Connor (from January). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong, Gary and Jake Windass. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Faye Brookes (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) The British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd, Simon Gregson and William Roache (Nominees) *Best Actress: Kym Marsh, Lucy Fallon and Jane Danson (Nominees) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Dolly-Rose Campbell (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Rob Mallard (Winner) *Best Storyline: The grooming of Bethany Platt (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Kylie's death (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Simon Gregson (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Kym Marsh (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Malcolm Hebden and Patti Clare (Nominee) *Best Young Performance: Elle Mulvaney (Winner) *Scene of the year: Michelle's goodbye To Ruairi (Nominee) Royal Television Society North West Awards *Best performance in a continuing drama: Kym Marsh (Winner), Lucy Fallon (Nominee) *Best continuing drama storyline: Michelle's last miscarriage (Winner), The grooming of Bethany (Nominee) TV Times Awards *Best Newcomer: Julia Goulding (Winner) *Favourite Soapstar: Kym Marsh and Catherine Tyldesley (Nominees) Category:Year guides Category:2017 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year